Filme na casa do naruto  DATTEBAYO
by Emyy
Summary: Filme na casa do naruto  DATTEBAYO


Oii gente... é aprimeira vez que eu posto...então tipow...se ficar um horror não liguem 

N.A.: Terá yaoi. : )

N.A.²:Terá Yuri

Filme na casa do Naruto.

- Sakura: Então naruto... Qdo nós vamos assistir o filme na sua casa?

- Naruto: Hoje! Dattebayo

- Naruto: Sasuke vc vai né? Esperançoso com um sorriso na cara

- Sasuke: Why do they always send the poor Barbarisms by Barbaras with pointed heels Ouvindo System of a down

- Naruto: Sasukee??

- Sasuke: Victorious victories kneel

For brand new spanking' deals

- Sakura: SASUKE – KUNN – gritou a menina de cabelos rosados.

- Sasuke: Que foii? ¬¬'

- Sakura: Vc vai na casa do Naruto?

- Sasuke: Não sei... Tenho mais o que fazer do que ir na casa do Naruto ¬¬'

- Naruto: Mas vc sempre foi Sasuke i.i

- Sasuke: Mas dessa vez eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que ir na sua casa

- Naruto: i.i

- Sasuke: ¬¬'

- Naruto: i.i

- Sasuke: Ta bom... ¬¬'

Enquanto isso ...

- Sakura: Hinatinhaaa vc vaii na casa do naruto néé? .

- Hinata: N- não sei...fica vermelha

- Sakura: Pq.? Todo mundo vai

- Hinata: E-ele nem me chamou...

- Sakura: Mais ele falou pra chamar a galera... Quer ver: Narutooo... A hinata pode ir na sua casa??

- Naruto: Dattebayo!

- Sakura: viuu?

- Hinata: Ta bom : )

- Sakura: Heyy Inooo Vamos assistir filme na casa do naruu?

- Ino: Qm vai?

- Sakura: Hmm... O naru... O sasu...

- Ino: Oppaa o Sasuke-kun vaii?

- Sakura: Sim simmm

- Ino: AAA EU VÔ Na esperança de rolar algo

- Sakura: Kakashiii...

- HMM?

- Vamos assistir filme na casa do Naruto?

- Ta...

- A gente se vê lá!

Enquanto isso Naruto vai à procura de mais elementos.

- Naruto: Lee

- Lee: Que foi?

- Naruto: Vamos assistir filme em casa? n.n

- Lee: Que filme?

- Naruto: Espíritos.

- Lee: Espíritos? Aquele que é de terror, e dá medo, e o sangue sai da boca da menina?

- Naruto: Dattebayo...

- Lee: Er... É... Hmm...

- Naruto: ...Vc vaii?

- Lee: Claro... Esse filme é pra criancinha...

- Naruto: Então te vejo lá! Dattebayo

- Lee: Ok, te vejoo lá - OMG falando baixo e disfarçando o medo.

- Naruto: Gaara...

- Gaara: Que?

- Naruto: Vamos assistir filme em casa?

- Gaara: ...

- Naruto Vamos pls...

- Gaara: Puf... Ta...

- Naruto: a gente s e vê lá! Dattebayoo

- Gaara: ...

Mais tarde eles se encontraram...

- Naruto: Sakura... Qm vc chamou?

- Sakura: Aaa... A Hinata, a Ino e o Kakashii... E acho que só...

- Naruto: Ta... Vou arrruma as coisas em casa... Dattebayo

- Sakura: Okk...

Mais tarde...

Ding – dong A campainha toca...

- Naruto: Acho que é o pessoal...

- Sakura: Oii Naruu

- Naruto: Oii gente ainda bem que vc's vieram... Dattebayo

- Ino: claro que viemos...

- Naruto: Vamos começar o filme?

- Lee: Er... É... Claro... Vamos...

E assim começa o filme...

- Lee: Nossa!

- Sakura: Cala a boca Lee!

- Ino: Sasukee vem aquiii tenho uma surpresinha...sussurrando no ouvido de Sasuke

- Sakura: Olhar matador

- Sasuke: Vou ao banheiro.

- Kakashi: Vo ali pega uma coisa com o Naruto!

- Naruto: Gente continua ai o filme... Eu vou ali no quarto.

Mas... De repente Sakura percebe a demora de Sasuke e Naruto.

Sakura POV'S

Mas ué... O Naruto foi no quarto fazer não sei o q...O Kakashi foi junto.

E o Sasuke foi ao banheiro... Pra que tanta demora?

Normal Pov's

- Sakura:cochichando Ino... Vem aqui

- Ino: Que?

- Sakura: Vem comigo.

- Ino: Mas pra onde?

- Sakura: Fica quieta e vem comigo...

E assim as duas saem da sala e vão para o corredor escuro.

Sakura explica pra Ino o que houve.

- Ino: Eu to com medo! i.i

- Sakura: ¬¬'...

- Ino: i.i

- Sakura: Ok... Vamos raciocinar...

- Ino: Certo. Mas... Se for pra raciocinar não dá.

- Sakura: Pq?

- Ino: Pq. raciocinar com vc não dá... Apesar da sua testa ser...

- Sakura: Olhar matador

- Ino: Quer dizer... Vamos raciocinar. \o

- Sakura: O sasuke falou que ia no banheiro. Vamos ver

no banheiro.

- Ino: OK...

Ao se aproximarem do banheiro elas vêem que o banheiro está vazio.

- Ino: O banheiro ta vazio!

- Sakura: Calma! Vamos por partes. O Naruto disse que iria ao quarto com o kakashi.

- Ino: Vamos ver no quarto.

Ao chegarem à frente do quarto, elas ouvem um estranho ruído.

- Sakura: O que foi isso: \°O°/

- Ino: Ta com medinho Sakura?

- Sakura: Eu com medo? Haha

- Ino: Sei sei...

- Sakura: Chega! Paro de graça se não vai levar um murro hein?!

- Ino: de qm?

- Sakura: ¬¬ ' DE MIM!

- Ino: e de mais qm?

- Sakura: Cala a boca sua energúmena oferecida! parte pra cima de Ino

- Ino: Parou! Depois eu resolvo isso com vc!

- Sakura: ¬¬'... Então continuando... Vamos entrar bem devagar...

E assim elas entraram...

E de repente...

- Ino: Sakura... A cama ta vazia... Desarrumada... Mais ta vazia...

- Sakura: Eca! Esse quarto fede!

- Ino: olha... A roupa que o Naruto tava... Ali na frente do banheiro...

- Sakura: Ele deve ter ido tomar banho...

Mas ao chegarem mais perto viram que não tinha nenhum barulho de chuveiro.

- Ino: E agora?

- Sakura: calma vamos entrar com calma...

- Sakura: No 3 a gente entra!

1...2...3 VAI!

Ao entrarem Aconteceram duas hemorragias nasais.

Hemorragia Nasal

Hemorragia Nasal²

Encontraram Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi...

- Ino: Sasuke! Logo vc?

- SAKURA: TT.TT

Sakura e Ino soltaram um berro:

- AHHHHH !!!

Hinata , Gaara e Lee vieram correndo...

- Lee : O que aconteceu??

- Hinata: N-naruto-kun... **- Hemorragia Nasal – e fica Max vermelha**

- Gaara: Naruto... Sem comentários... Vô voltar pra sala...

Sasuke e Naruto estavam se agarrando.

O kakashi?

Ahn... Ele tava... Bom vejam aii:

- Kakashi: Gente... Não é o que vc's estão pensando...

- Sakura: A não? Só me responde uma coisa... Pq. vc está com uma câmera na mão, e o que os dois estão fazendo agarrados TT.TT ?

- Kakashi: Er...

- Ino: No mínimo gravando né sua anta! Dããrr

- Sakura: Ino sai daqui sua oferecida... Eu nem falei com vc!

- Kakashi: Ta bom vai, vcs me pegara... Eu tava gravando um vídeo pra por no youtube – **Sorriso colgate**

- Sakura e Ino: ¬¬' Que peor

- Naruto: Então gente vamos voltar pra sala e assistir o filme... Que tal?

- Sakura: é melhor mesmo!

E todos voltam pra sala...

- Naruto: Gente não comentem nada com ngm hein?! Morre aqui!

- Sakura: Claroo... ¬¬'

- Ino:...

- Sasuke: ...

- Lee: Assistindo o filme com medo Opss ...¬¬'

Mas... Nem tudo foram flores... Naruto e Sasuke ficaram defamados NA Net inteira

x-

Ahh simm Reviews ; )

beijoo


End file.
